Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Luego del término de la guerra. Integra y Seras se quedaron solas, cada una perdió al hombre con el que compartió o pudo haber compartido sus sentimientos. Pensamientos comunes pero separados. Oneshot basado en la canción "Wish you were here". Integra-Alucard, Seras-Pip.


**N.A:**_ "Wish you were here" _es una canción de Avril Lavigne...se me ocurrió esto mientras la escuchaba. Yo recomendaría escucharla mientras se lee, solo una recomendación :P

Por si no se entiende bien, la primera parte es dedicada a Integra (pensamientos hacia Alucard) y la segunda se basa en Seras (pensamientos hacia Pip)

No soy dueña de los personajes, ni de la canción blablabla :D solo escribo esto mientras no tengo que estudiar xD

* * *

**Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí**

**-...-**

Ella era un Hellsing. Ella era fuerte, hacía mucho que no lloraba por nada. Era tan dura con sus sentimientos que muchos dudaban que los tuviese. Ella era la Doncella de Hierro. Pero hasta el hierro se derrite si lo fundes. Y su dolor era peor que un horno caliente de metalurgia.

La máscara de hielo fue fácil de mantener ante los demás, ante los soldados, ante la reina, ante los señores de la mesa redonda, ante los demonios que atacaron su organización, pero no era fácil mantenerla frente a él.

Fue el único que pudo atravesar la pared de hierro que la protegía, el único ante el cual pudo ser vulnerable, el que llegó tan profundo en su ser, allí donde las máscaras y las etiquetas no existían; donde ella era solo una joven más entre muchas, libre para hacer de su vida lo que le plazca, libre de ataduras, de compromisos, libre de su propio orgullo; libre de su Organización.

"_And I remember all those crazy things you said, you let them running through my head"_

_(Y recuerdo todas esas cosas locas que dijiste, las dejaste rodando por mi cabeza.)_

¿Cuántas veces le ofreció su poder? ¿Cuántas veces trató de convencerla de que se uniera a él, con el pretexto de hacerla más fuerte? Y ella se negaba, argumentando que ya era fuerte, que estaba feliz así, con su humanidad. Que iba en contra de su destino y su apellido.

Las veces en que sutilmente intentó seducirla, intentando alejarla de su deber, ofreciéndole un escenario diferente, con el mundo a sus pies, libre…las veces en que le ofreció ser su Condesa.

…Y ella lo ignoró. Por miedo, por cobardía, por orgullo… ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese aceptado? Era la pregunta indeseable que carcomía ahora sus pensamientos, rondaba en su cabeza como mosquitos sobre la luz.

"_You're always there, you're everywhere. But right I wish you were here"._

_(Siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes. Pero ahora me gustaría que estuvieras aquí)._

Y él, con su poder de aparecerse en todos lados a la vez, siempre estaba allí, para ella, para protegerla, siempre. Desde que su padre la dejó.

Fue quién la salvó de la ambición de su tío, de sus matones, de los mil y un peligros que se cernieron sobre su rubia cabeza; el que estuvo allí aun cuando ella no lo llamó, el que libró las batallas por ella, el que nunca la abandonó. El sirviente insolente que gustaba de hacerla enojar, que las sacaba de sus casillas, que la probaba una y otra vez, que la ponía en aprietos, pero que nunca la dejaría sola, nunca…hasta ahora. ("_Como deseo que estés aquí.")_

Extrañaba su risa maniática, su ego increíblemente alto, sus ojos rojos posados sobre su figura, intentando ver más allá de ella, estudiándola, observándola, tentándola. Si hasta extrañaba sus manos firmes posadas sobre sus hombros y su aliento frío rozándole la nuca cuando él le susurraba. La sonrisa cínica posada permanentemente sobre sus labios, las miradas sórdidas e inescrupulosas que de vez en cuando lo descubría dándole. Extrañaba todo de él.

Todas las decisiones que debió tomar, no siempre estuvo orgullosa de ellas, pero él siempre la apoyó. Su trabajo siempre fue duro, pero con su compañía se sentía protegida, no estaba sola.

Lo que daría por tenerlo junto a ella una vez más. Amaba su forma de ser, por eso lo extrañaba. A fin de cuentas si lo amaba, aunque ella misma se lo negara tantas veces, aunque fuera lo peor que podía acontecer. No concebía la idea de encontrar a alguien más que se le asemejara. Era su alma gemela, su amor retorcido. Y ambos lo sabían. El único ser capaz y a su altura para compartir su vida. Realmente lo extrañaba. ("_Yo sólo deseo que estés aquí.")_

* * *

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

* * *

Seras nunca demostró debilidad ante los demás chicos de su edad. No lo hizo cuando mataron a su familia y se quedó huérfana, cuando tuvo que pasar su infancia en un orfanato, cuando se unió a la tropa de policía, aunque sus compañeros no la consideraran nada más que una _linda gatita_. No lo demostró cuando todo su equipo fue muerto bajo las manos de los ghouls en la Villa Cheddar, cuando vio a sus compañeros convertirse en monstruos frente a sus ojos, cuando sus propios amigos trataron de devorarla. Cuando el vampiro amenazó con beber de su sangre hasta matarla.

No demostró debilidad cuando el ser de rojo apareció para _salvarla_ y le rompió el pecho con un tiro certero de sus armas. Cuando le ofreció dejar su humanidad y abrazar la noche para caminar entre las tinieblas. No demostró debilidad cuando aceptó convertirse en un vampiro y sintió los dientes punzantes romperle la carne del cuello. Ella nunca demostró debilidad.

Su relación con los chicos nunca fue fuerte. Nunca interactuó demasiado con los demás niños del orfanato, sus compañeros de armas de la policía siempre la consideraron una muchachita bonita jugando a ser policía. Su maestro la creía una chica idiota que se negaba a beber sangre después de todo, la clase más baja de vampiro. Los Gansos Salvajes no creyeron en ella cuando la conocieron, y su capitán tampoco; pero las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente.

Ella nunca confió mucho en los hombres después de perder a su padre, salvo en el vampiro y el mayordomo que pasaron a reemplazar la figura paterna que había perdido. Nunca pudo encajar perfectamente entre la tropa de soldados, hasta que lo conoció a él. El mercenario que rompió con todas las barreras que se había levantado. Fue el único que pudo llegar a su corazón, aún después de que éste ya no palpitara y estuviera muerto, y él fuera un simple soldado, humano aún. Un humano enamorando a una vampiresa. El único que pudo llegar a amarla.

_"And I rememberall those crazy things you said"._

_(Y recuerdo todas esas cosas locas que dijiste)_

Recuerda todas las cosas que él le decía, su primer encuentro, la incredulidad de su rostro cuando ella lo dejó fuera de combate con sólo utilizar uno de sus dedos. Las canciones graciosamente obscenas que solía cantar mientras entrenaban, aquellas que a ella le molestaban sobremanera porque la hacían sonrojar. Las competencias que solían hacer entre ambos cuando practicaban en el campo. Su humor permanente colgado a sus labios. Los comentarios subidos de tono propios de un mercenario, las miradas encendidas que le daba con su único ojo verde esmeralda.

La conexión que logró con él fuera de los cuarteles de la mansión, las tardes que pasaron hablando cosas sin sentido sobre lo general de la vida. Las veces que él logró sacarla de su melancolía a través de sus chistes. El día que tuvieron que hacer las compras de mercadería, ella nunca olvidaría ese día: con su trenza cobriza suelta y enredada en su cuello, el parche negro tapando un ojo que de seguro tuvo que ser hermoso y vivaz como su compañero, y la sonrisa sincera en su rostro siempre alegre, riéndose de cómo se veía ella dentro de su abrigo rosa. Tan felices y despreocupados.

Las veces que intentó besarla y el pánico que causó en ella el tenerlo tan cerca, así que siempre lo rechazó, frente a los gansos y frente a todos. Menos en su corazón.

La última vez que lo vio y luchó a su lado, las órdenes que él le dio a fin de proteger sus vidas y acabar con los nazis, y la petición que ambos se hicieron antes de separarse: sólo debían regresar con vida. Sólo debían sobrevivir para estar con el otro. Pero las cosas no son siempre como uno las quiere, y el destino parece estar en contra de los finales felices muchas veces.

El tacto de sus brazos levantándola mientras siente que pierde la vida, su cuerpo fuerte sosteniendo el suyo mientras la arrastra fuera de las garras de la bruja vampiro. Su jadeo entrecortado mientras recibe en sus piernas los disparos de los demás vampiros. Su voz firme haciéndola callar para evitar que desperdicie sus últimas fuerzas, y el caso omiso que le hizo de dejarla allí, merced a su fin. Aun puede recordar con toda nitidez el sonido de la guadaña atravesar su pecho antes de que él perdiera el equilibrio cayendo con ella hasta el piso, el olor de su sangre llegar hasta sus fosas nasales; era el fin, su fin. Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que él se estaba muriendo, muriendo por salvarla a ella. Su mercenario daba la vida por salvar la suya, su inocente mignonette. Su arrastre penoso hasta llegar a su cuerpo, tanteándolo a ciegas, y el beso inesperado que sorprendió sus labios. Su primer y último beso.

Aún puede sentir el sabor dulce de sus labios, unido al sabor metálico de la sangre que lo empapaba. Y la lengua tibia hurgando contra la suya. _Su último beso_.

Y cuando, obedeciendo al último pedido que le hiciera su amor, bebió de su sangre para convertirse en un verdadero vampiro, pudo sentir claramente como su vida pasaba a través de las venas hasta su boca, y se fundía con ella. Sus lágrimas de sangre corrían por su cara mezclándose con la sangre de su mercenario pervertido caído entre sus brazos.

Había absorbido su alma, siempre estarían juntos. Él siempre estaría allí, dentro de ella, con ella. Pero habían veces en que necesitaba desesperadamente verlo, tenerlo cerca, sentir su respiración rozar su piel fría, poder sentirse de nuevo entre sus brazos. Probar una vez más de sus labios. ("_Deseo que estés aquí.")_

"_What I'd do to have you near, near"._

_(Lo que haría para tenerte cerca, cerca)_

Su mercenario, su otra mitad, su amor… ella nunca lo olvidaría, no podía dejarlo ir. No quiere dejarlo ir. Él siempre estaría con ella.

"_No, I don't wanna let go. I just wanna to let you to know. That I never wanna let go"._

_(No, no quiero dejarlo ir. Sólo quiero que te lo sepas. Que nunca quiero dejarlo ir)_

* * *

**P.D:** No soy especialista en inglés, y temo que el traductor de google tampoco xD jajaja pero eso es más o menos lo que dicen las frases de la canción que decidí poner por escrito.


End file.
